


a delicate matter

by acheforhim



Series: sugar [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: “You like what you see?”Thor swallows and nods.“Are you very tired?”Thor shakes his head.“Good,” Bucky says. “Close the door and get over here.”Thor does as he’s told.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor
Series: sugar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938403
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	a delicate matter

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much to hawksonfire for beta reading this! ♥
> 
> this started out as a sequel to [you swallow me whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342989) but it went through so many versions that the tone of it is completely different and so it can also be read as a stand alone (it helps that most of it is smut)
> 
> besides thor/bucky there's also hints of steve/bucky and mentions of past steve/thor, in case that bothers you (in case it doesn't, those mentions might be a hint at what i'm going to be writing next wink wink)

Steve is being awkward.

“You’re being awkward,” Bucky informs him.

“Uh,” Steve says, clutching at his fork in order to stop fidgeting.

“Something wrong with your breakfast?” Bucky asks. He wasn’t even aware he could fuck up frying eggs.

“No, Buck, this is great,” Steve hurries to assure him. “I was just thinking of something.”

“Something you wanna talk about?”

“Yeah,” Steve says. “I wanted to talk to you about it.”

“Then talk.”

“It’s a… delicate matter.”

“Ain’t nothing delicate about either of us, pal,” Bucky says, and Steve laughs. “Well. Besides your eyelashes, maybe.”

“My—eyelashes?”

“Mhm. They’re pretty,” Bucky says and takes a sip of his coffee. He tilts his head to the side, wondering for all of a second if he should continue before he blurts out, “Your lips, too.”

“Wow, Buck,” Steve says with a little laugh and a big blush. “I was gonna talk about Thor, but you wanna tell _me_ something?”

Bucky raises his eyebrows. “It’s not a secret how I feel about you. Felt.” He doesn’t like where this conversation is going. “What did you want to tell me about _Thor_?”

Steve focuses on his food, presumably so that he doesn’t have to look Bucky in the eye anymore. “It’s about the serum, actually.”

“What about it?”

“Well. You know how we can’t get sick?”

“Yeah.”

“That doesn’t include just the flu and stuff. It. Uh. Works against all kinds of infections.”

It takes Bucky a couple of seconds to connect the dots of this bizarre conversation. “Steve,” he says, tone even. “Are you telling me that I should fuck my man raw?”

“Not that you should!” Steve says, raising his hands defensively. “Just that you could.”

“Unbelievable,” Bucky mutters.

“I should actually probably tell you—”

“No you should not,” Bucky says. “This conversation is done.”

“But it’s about—”

“ _It’s done,_ Rogers.”

Steve sighs. “Fine. When you find out, just remember I _tried_ to be the one to tell you.”

“Sure thing, pal,” Bucky says, sipping on his coffee. Steve rolls his eyes.

*

The thing is. Thor and Bucky haven’t actually gone far enough to warrant talk of using protection.

Not that Bucky doesn’t want to. It’s just that… Thor hasn’t exactly indicated that he wants it, and that’s—fine. Bucky’s not an asshole, he’s not gonna get pushy just because his dick has been deciding more and more that it is _very_ interested in Thor’s proximity. It’s frustrating, but he has nothing to complain about.

Thor is perfect. He makes Bucky feel safe and adored, spends quiet nights in with him whenever there’s no alien or Avenger (or both) emergencies. He holds him, kisses him, runs his hands through his hair until Bucky feels like he could fall asleep standing up. He brings him little gifts—more often than not food, ever since he found out about his sweet tooth—every time he comes back to Earth and makes Bucky feel like he’s been missed. He doesn’t mind that so many of his visits fall on Bucky’s bad days and that they end up spending what precious little time they have together even quieter than usual.

The fact that Thor doesn’t seem to want him _that way_ is nothing he can’t get over.

He has bigger and much stupider fish to fry when it comes to his insecurities with regards to Thor.

Bucky has gotten… bulkier since he came to live in the tower, courtesy of actually feeding himself properly for the first time in decades and not being tortured most of his waking moments. He was strong before, the serum made him so, even if it didn’t make him as big as Steve, and he had to be in shape to be able to use the arm properly, so he was never really _small._ Thor is bigger, though, and twice he’s called Bucky _little one,_ and his heart just about exploded both times. He wants to hear it again. He stupidly worries that being broader now is gonna keep Thor from holding him with such reverence, from calling him all the sweet names he has so far.

Thor has been gone almost a month this time, and it feels like the way all of Bucky’s shirts are straining over his chest and shoulders is going to be extremely noticeable, and he spends the last few minutes waiting for Thor in the common kitchen wondering if he could make himself appear even slightly smaller.

Naturally, it turns out he has nothing to worry about. While he’s too busy thinking about how he looks, Thor sneaks up on him and wraps his arms around him from behind and pulls him close.

“Thor,” Bucky says, soft as an exhale.

“Sweetheart,” Thor replies and presses a gentle kiss to his neck. “I missed you so.”

Bucky turns around in his arms so he can kiss him. “Missed you too, baby,” he whispers. “You’ve got no idea.”

“I think I do,” Thor says, and they share a quiet laugh. “You look so good,” he adds, and Bucky is startled to actually have him comment on his looks right away.

“Yeah?” he says, and he hates how small his voice sounds.

“Yes, my sweet,” Thor says. “Do not get me wrong – you were beautiful before. But you look stronger now, healthier. Well rested.”

“That I am,” Bucky says, and smirks a little to try and get rid of his own bashfulness. He wraps his arms around Thor’s neck to hug him closer. “Been saving up my energy for when you got here.”

“Is that so?” Thor teases, voice lower for a moment, before his face falls a little. “I am sorry that I am not able to be with you more often.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Bucky says. “You have things to do, people to help. I’ll never begrudge you for that.”

“Still. That doesn’t change the fact that I want to come home to you at the end of every day.”

Bucky’s heart does all kinds of wild things at that. “I wish you could, too,” he admits and kisses Thor softly. “But you’re here now, that’s all that matters.”

Thor nods and kisses him again. “Oh, I have something for you,” he says. He gets a bright pink box from somewhere under his cape—magic, Bucky has to presume. “To my understanding, these are the best cupcakes your realm has to offer.”

“Oh, wow,” Bucky laughs a little as he takes the box. “To what troubles did you have to go to get me the best in the realm?”

“I perused the very best of food blogs,” Thor says extremely seriously, and Bucky laughs again. 

“I can’t believe you put yourself through that for me.”

“Anything to get my sweet the very best,” Thor says with a grin. “Not that even the best cupcakes could be sweeter than you.”

Bucky pretends to gag in order to hide the fact that he’s blushing at the compliment. “Let’s give them a try,” he says and pulls slightly away so put the box on the counter and open it up. They look fucking _wonderful._ He takes one with blue icing and licks the side of it.

“Oh my _god,_ ” he moans, “the icing alone… Try it,” he says and scoops some of it up with a finger, then offers it to Thor.

Neither of them thinks of the gesture too much, but then Thor’s lips are around Bucky’s finger and the little hum of pleasure he lets out makes Bucky’s breath catch. He feels himself flush immediately, but Thor doesn’t notice, his eyes closed as he actually sucks harder on Bucky’s finger. He grazes his teeth over the pad of it to make sure he gets every last trace of sweetness before he opens his eyes and meets Bucky’s gaze. There is a heated second in which neither of them does anything, and then mirth sparks in Thor’s eyes. He leisurely swirls the tip of his tongue over Bucky’s finger, gives it one last kiss before he lets go.

“Did you like it?” Bucky murmurs.

“Yes,” Thor says, voice a little lower than usual. “I could have some more.”

“Would you like some more or would you like something else _?_ ”

Thor swallows audibly, but before he can reply an alarm blares around them and makes them both jump.

Bucky knows that sound – it makes his stomach sink every time. Some kind of bullshit is happening somewhere and the Avengers are needed.

“Shit,” Bucky curses, and their eyes meet. “I can’t go,” he rushes out, and Thor shakes his head.

“I don’t want you to go, sweetheart,” he says. “But I must help.”

“I know,” Bucky says. He pulls Thor in for a crushing hug. “Don’t you dare get hurt.”

“I won’t,” Thor promises. He pulls away and spends an endless second just looking at Bucky before he leans to give him a quick, desperate kiss.

After that, he’s off.

Bucky takes his box of delicious, miserable cupcakes, and makes his way back to his and Steve’s floor.

The rest of the day is a nightmare. Bucky cleans the entirety of the apartment, then bundles up all the blankets he has on his bed and puts on whatever movie he first comes upon. He has no idea what it’s about. It’s dark outside and they’re still not back.

He has no idea when he fell asleep, but when he wakes up it’s to the sound of his bedroom door opening. He jumps a little and rolls onto his back, hand feeling around for a knife he knows he has stashed _somewhere_ under those pillows.

His heart doesn’t quite calm when he realizes that it’s Thor in his doorstep.

“Baby,” Bucky says, breathless, and sits up. “Are you okay?”

“Completely fine,” Thor says. “Not a scratch on me.” He does a little spin to show he’s telling the truth. “Everyone is in the same condition, more or less.”

“More or less?”

“No serious injuries to worry about.”

“Good,” Bucky says, “that’s good.” He keeps himself up for all of a second before he sighs with relief and sags back into his pillows.

Thor is fine. Steve is fine. They’re all fine.

He takes a few moments to breathe before he raises himself a little to look at Thor again. He opens his mouth to speak, but he loses whatever question he was gonna ask when he sees the way Thor is looking at him—the way Thor is looking at his _thighs_. Bucky looks down, as well. He’s wearing those shorts that he likes to sleep in when he’s alone. They’re very pink and _very_ short.

He looks back at Thor. “You like what you see?”

Thor swallows and nods.

Bucky pauses. “Are you very tired?”

Thor shakes his head.

“Good,” Bucky says. “Close the door and get over here.”

Thor does as he’s told.

The way he approaches him after is kind of awkward, but before Bucky has to encourage him, he gets onto the bed and crawls over until he’s over Bucky.

“Hey,” Bucky says, arms wrapping around Thor’s neck.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Thor says.

He goes for a soft kiss, but it turns desperate quickly, both of them clutching at each other; Bucky was so worried, and he’s wanted this for so long—

“Fuck, baby,” Bucky whispers. “I’m so glad you’re here. So glad you’re okay.”

“Me too, darling. I missed you.”

“During the mission?” Bucky asks with a smile.

“That, too,” Thor says. “But I mostly meant the month that preceded that.”

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky agrees. “I’m definitely never forgiving you for leaving me alone for so long.”

“I am sorry, sweetheart,” Thor says. “If anything comes between us again, I promise to crush it to dust.”

Before Bucky can reply, there’s a knock on his door. Thor actually growls as he turns to look at it over his shoulder, as if he wants to make good on his promise right away.

Bucky laughs and yells, “What?”

“Uh, hey, Buck, it’s me,” Steve says. “Just wanted to let you know we got back safe.”

“I know,” Bucky replies. “Thor came home before you did.”

“Oh,” Steve says. “ _Oh._ Are you guys—”

“You don’t wanna know, Stevie.” There’s a mildly alarmed noise on the other side of the door. “You might wanna leave now.”

“Fuck you too,” Steve says, though he sounds mildly amused. “Thanks for being glad I’m alive, asshole.”

“I’m _so_ glad, Steve,” Bucky assures him.

“You’re about to be gladder,” Thor says, raising his voice, too. They probably don’t need to be shouting with how sensitive Steve’s ears are, but it makes the whole thing funnier somehow.There’s another disgruntled noise before Steve walks away.

Bucky meets Thor’s gaze and can’t help but giggle, clutching at Thor as he does. In the last few minutes he’s laughed more than he did in the whole month that Thor was away.

“Fuck, I missed you so much,” he says and kisses Thor, hard. “The wait has been fucking killing me.”

“The wait for my arrival?” Thor asks, leaning down to kiss Bucky’s neck. “Or the wait for something else?”

Bucky actually whines a little, throwing his head to the side so Thor can mouth at him better. “Both,” he says. “Definitely both.”

Thor hums. “You needn’t have waited, once you had me here.”

Bucky’s cheeks warm up. “I thought you didn’t want to,” he admits.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Thor says, raising his head so that he can look at him. “I want you,” he says firmly, hand coming up to cup Bucky’s cheek gently.

“You didn’t say anything before,” Bucky says, almost whispering.

“I thought you needed more time,” Thor says. “It took us months just to touch.”

“Okay, I see your point,” Bucky says, “but I’ve been obviously thirsty for a while now.”

Thor chuckles. “So have I,” he says, “Or at least I thought I was. So many times I’ve had to pull away. You overwhelm me so,” he confesses, voice low against Bucky’s throat, and Bucky shivers. “The way you feel. The way you taste. The noises you make.” His teeth graze over Bucky’s skin and Bucky whimpers, which makes Thor groan in satisfaction. “Just like that, darling,” he says, sucking another kiss. “It has been a challenge, trying not to be too forward.”

“I won’t complain if you are,” Bucky says, breathless. “Won’t complain one bit.”

Thor chuckles and comes up to kiss Bucky on the lips. “Is that so?”

“Mhm. I had to—stop myself, too. Thought I was doing it for your sake,” Bucky says, then groans. “You’re telling me we could have done this _months_ ago?”

“I’m afraid so,” Thor says. “But it’s no problem. All we need to do is catch up.” He says it against Bucky’s lips, nibbling on the bottom one after.

“And how do you suggest we do that?”

“Hmm, we will find a way, I’m sure,” Thor murmurs, kissing Bucky’s neck again. “I suggest we start by making you come as many times as you can tonight.”

Although Thor’s words go straight to Bucky’s hardening dick, he has to let out a little laugh at them. “You know that’ll be only once, right?” he asks. “I know I look young for my age, but I still have a refractory period.”

Thor tilts his head to the side. “You do?”

Bucky blinks at him. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” he asks.

“Hm,” Thor says. “You got the same serum as Steve did, right?”

“More or less,” Bucky says.

Thor is looking unusually flustered. “Steven once shared with me that it affected… this, too.”

“What,” Bucky deadpans. “Wait a minute. Why did Steve even talk to you about this in the first place?”

Thor gives him a meaningful look.

“Oh my god, did you two _fuck?_ ”

“We shared a night together, yes,” Thor says, as if that’s all completely casual and not weird at all.

“Oh my fucking god,” Bucky says again. _That’s_ what Steve wanted to tell him that morning, and Bucky didn’t even—

“Please do not be jealous, darling, it meant nothing to either of us.”

“That’s bullshit,” Bucky says automatically. “Whatever it meant, it wasn’t nothing,” he clarifies, voice gentler. “It happened before you and I got together, right?” Thor nods. “So Steve didn’t even know I was alive and you probably had no idea who I was beyond what Steve might have told you. Why would I be jealous?”

Thor shrugs. “I know you love us both. And we love you, too. I have love for Steven, but not the romantic kind.”

“Just the friend kind,” Bucky blurts out to distract himself from the fact that Thor kind of just said he loves him. “And the sexual kind.”

“For one night,” Thor reminds him.

“So Steve didn’t _tell_ you about the serum. He showed you.”

“He might have,” Thor says.

“He—” Bucky takes a deep breath. “How many times did he come?”

Thor hesitates. “Several.”

“Several,” Bucky repeats.

“Yes,” Thor says, clearly unwilling to talk about it too much without Steve there. Still, he adds, “In one hour.”

“In one—” Bucky’s mouth goes very dry. He licks his lips. “Um. Can you—”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Thor all but purrs, leaning in closer again, now that coherent conversation is clearly over with.

“Can you do that for me? Please?”

Thor smirks. “Do you want it, sweetheart?” he murmurs, taking Bucky’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“Yeah, fuck yeah,” Bucky whispers, clutching at Thor’s shoulders.

Thor hums and his hand slips beneath Bucky’s shirt, goes to rest on his hip. “Have you thought about it? Have you thought about me fucking you?”

“Yeah,” Bucky moans, his hips bucking up. “Baby, please.”

“My sweetheart, always so polite,” Thor purrs and takes mercy on him, placing his hand over the bulge in Bucky’s shorts. “You don’t have to wait any longer,” he murmurs, kissing that spot beneath Bucky’s ear that makes him shiver. “Make yourself come on my hand.”

The quiet command gets Bucky hot all over. “Fuck,” he whimpers, almost broken already, and he can’t even bring himself to be ashamed of the urgency with which he presses up against Thor’s hand. He just presses it down with his own and humps against it, and he wants to feel it skin on skin so desperately, but this makes it even better somehow, more illicit, the fact that he’s gonna get off without even getting out of his clothes.

He’s moaning and whining and biting his lips and talking nonsense; he has no idea what leaves his lips and what stays behind them and he doesn’t care, because Thor’s hand is squeezing him over his boxers, rubbing him mercilessly, his teeth are on Bucky’s neck. Soon, Bucky is throbbing, soiling his boxers and whimpering with it, shaking apart underneath Thor. He pulls the man closer and crashes their lips together, pouring all his pleasure, all his gratitude into it, all his want for more. Thor moans against him like he’s the one who just came, and fuck, Bucky wants him to, wants to get him there.

“Come here, baby,” he says, voice weak but hands determined as he pulls on Thor’s thigh to get him to sit astride Bucky.

He struggles with Thor’s belt buckle for a moment before Thor helps him out, then pulls his pants down to his thighs, underwear with them, revealing his cock.

“Fuck,” Bucky whispers as he gets his hands on him, because of course Thor is so thick and so fucking gorgeous. “Fuck, baby,” he says, with feeling, and pulls Thor closer to give him a bruising kiss. “Can’t believe you’ve been keeping this from me,” he groans, hand pumping up and down Thor’s cock. “Could have been fucking me all this time. Could have been giving it to me so fucking good.”

“Bucky,” Thor groans, almost in warning, and Bucky bites his lip.

“What, don’t you want it? Don’t you want to put your cock in me? Fuck me so good I fucking cry and beg for more?”

“ _Bucky,_ ” Thor groans again, more urgently, fucking into Bucky’s fist now. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Yeah, baby, come on,” Bucky moans. “Show me. Show me how hard you wanna fuck me.”

Thor does just that, shifting until he can fuck into Bucky’s fist, and there might be some truth to the refractory thing after all because he can feel his spent cock fucking _throb_ in his boxers. Bucky whines and pulls them off along with the shorts, and Thor positively growls at the sight of him bare. He nearly slaps Bucky’s hand away, grabs him by the hips and slides him down the bed until Bucky’s on his back again. He then wraps a hand around his own cock, grunting at the feeling as he starts rubbing it.

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky whispers when he realizes what he’s doing, and he moans with it when he sees how worked up Thor is, how much he wants it. It’s not long before he’s coming all over Bucky’s cock and thighs, and it’s so fucking hot, being marked like that.

Bucky smiles up at him, and he’s about to say something stupidly smitten, but Thor cuts him off by sliding down on the bed between Bucky’s spread legs.

“Babe?” Bucky says, but Thor’s already leaning down, licking his come off Bucky’s thigh. Bucky squirms, oversensitive, but Thor doesn’t relent, and Bucky doesn’t really wanna stop him when he gets his mouth on his cock. “Oh, fuck,” he whimpers through Thor’s attention, and of course he’s getting hard again even though it damn near hurts, of course he’s getting hard for Thor. “Oh, baby, fuck, please.”

“Fuck my mouth,” Thor says.

“Wha—?” before he can even finish the question he’s moaning, enveloped by Thor’s mouth. Thor’s eyes are on him, expectant, and Bucky can only whimper and obey before he pumps his hips up. “Oh, fuck,” he whimpers, and God, Thor makes him such a mess, so fucking needy, he just came and he needs it again and he’s gonna get it, this sweet hot mouth is gonna give it to him. “So good for me, baby,” he moans, burying his fingers in Thor’s hair, and Thor doubles up his efforts, determined to get him off even quicker than he did the first time. It’s so fucking good, quick and hot and sloppy, and Bucky couldn’t last even if that was the point of the exercise. He comes again, because apparently he fucking _can,_ and he leans back exhausted, panting, boneless.

“Fuck, baby,” he pants, then lets out a breathless laugh. “Come here,” he says and pulls Thor up by the shoulders. “Give me a kiss.”

“You ask so sweetly,” Thor mumbles and indulges him. “I would not have believed your mouth could get so filthy if I had not heard it myself.”

If Bucky wasn’t already flushed, he knows his cheeks would have colored at that. “Did you like it?” he asks, almost feeling shy, and Thor groans before he kisses him again.

“Darling, you’re killing me,” he says. “You’re perfect. So perfect. I want to have you every day.”

“Is that so,” Bucky murmurs, pleased. “You can, you know.”

“Now I do,” Thor says and grins. “It’s going to be even harder, trying to keep my hands off you when we’re in company.”

Bucky snorts. “You mean you’re actually trying?”

“Of course I am,” Thor says with indignation. “You’re just that hard to resist.”

“You don’t have to butter me up,” Bucky teases. “I already gave up the goods.”

“I will butter you up all I want,” Thor says. “Speaking of…” he says, hand idly sliding to Bucky’s thigh. Bucky’s breath hitches as he spreads his legs almost automatically, and Thor gives him a little smile as the tips of his fingers run over the sensitive skin behind his balls. They slide further back, and Bucky stifles a whimper. “Are you up for it?” Thor asks, and Bucky can’t nod energetically enough. “We’ll need—”

He doesn’t need to finish, Bucky already turning to the side so he can rummage through his drawer and coming up with the little bottle. He hands it over and almost expects Thor to laugh at how eager he is, but Thor is entirely focused on his task, slicking his fingers up and massaging Bucky’s hole gently before he slips one inside. Bucky can’t believe how good it feels, even after he came twice, and he groans as he shifts to make himself more comfortable.

“Why didn’t I try this before,” he wonders aloud, and Thor chuckles softly. “One time used to be enough.”

“Oh, I’ll ruin you for that,” Thor says with quiet confidence that makes Bucky clench around his finger.

“You already have,” he whines. “It’s not even harder to do it, I’m already—”

“Ready to come again?”

“Yes,” Bucky whimpers.

“Do you want to?”

“Yes!” He feels so desperate, so needy— “Please, fuck—”

“You’ll be the death of me,” Thor groans as he focuses his attention on Bucky’s prostate, makes him moan and shift his hips along with the movement of Thor’s fingers. “So responsive, sweetheart. Does it feel good?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Bucky cries. “You make me feel so good, fuck, baby, _fuck—_ ” He has to clamp a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds at least somewhat when Thor speeds up his movements, fucking in and out quickly, the rhythm making Bucky feel like— “Oh, I think I’m gonna—” and he _does,_ he comes again, doesn’t even have to touch his dick to do it, he’s just falling apart, clenching around Thor’s fingers.

Thor’s fingers, which have not stop moving, making his orgasm last even longer, making Bucky writhe through it.

“One more,” Thor says gently.

Bucky looks at him, confused, panting. “What?”

“You can do one more,” Thor says, fingers moving with purpose again, and the sound Bucky makes at that is not entirely human. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Bucky whimpers. “God, I wanted you to fuck me, not fuck me _up._ ”

Thor laughs and leans in to kiss the corner of Bucky’s lips. “Maybe next time,” he promises calmly as he keeps fucking Bucky, makes him whine and thrash just with his fingers. “Touch yourself,” he says, and Bucky moans as he does, turns his head to the side so that he can kiss Thor as he hurtles towards yet another orgasm.

He feels it with his entire body, moaning and twitching as his cock spends weakly, Thor bringing him down from it gently. They kiss sloppily and Bucky is—exhausted, honestly, but also _exhilarated,_ so fucking happy and sated and good.

Almost dazedly he feels Thor clean him up some time later, helping him get into a fresh pair of boxes and another T-shirt. They roll over to the other side of the bed, Bucky sprawled on top of Thor, sated to his bones.

“Was that alright?” Thor asks after a few long minutes, his hand in Bucky’s hair, and Bucky wheezes out a laugh.

“Alright,” he echoes, shifting so that he can give Thor a deep, slow kiss. “You fucking killed me. In a good way,” he says, and Thor’s eyes crinkle with his smile.

“I thought it was a good start to what we could do together.”

“ _A good start._ ”

“Yes. I imagine we will work our way up as you get used to this.”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky says, flopping back on top of him.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Thor asks, concern creeping into his tone.

 _Four times was just the start._ “If I don’t survive it, it’ll be a good way to go,” Bucky says into Thor’s chest.

Thor’s chest rumbles with his laughter, and it makes Bucky unexpectedly emotional to feel it, to be this close to Thor, in all senses of the word.

“Forget what I said earlier,” he says, and shifts again so that he’s mostly on the bed now, a leg slotted between Thor’s and his face in Thor’s neck. “I don’t care if the world needs saving, I’m not letting you leave here ever again.”

“ _Here_ as in _this tower_ , or _here_ as in _this bed?”_ Thor asks.

Bucky wants to say something witty in response, but it’s so hard to make his mouth form words when he’s already drifting off.

The last thing he feels before he falls asleep is Thor pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mordrecl) ♥
> 
> we also have a thorbucky discord server so feel free to let me know if you're interested in that


End file.
